The purpose of this program is to train young physicians or basic scientists for research and teaching careers in rheumatology and thus contribute to the continuing availability of investigators of rheumatic diseases. Persons with an M.D. degree who have completed their training in internal medicine or in pediatrics and persons with a Ph.D. degree in immunobiology will be considered for the proposed program, provided they have a commitment to an investigative career. All trainees will be provided with theoretical and practical experience in biomedical research related to rheumatic diseases. The principal method of training will be by participation in research relevant to furthering knowledge in rheumatic diseases. The trainees will participate in seminars, attend lectures and take selected courses to further their theoretical knowledge. The trainees with M.D. degrees will gain expertise in the diagnosis and treatment of rheumatic diseases to provide them with teaching abilities in this field and to focus their evolving research expertise on rheumatic diseases. These individuals will devote at least 40 hours per week of their time to research training and research. The major areas of research training will be related to immunobiology of rheumatic diseases. Research preceptors will be members of the Division of Rheumatology, Division of Infectious Diseases, Immunology and Rheumatology in the Department of Pediatrics or Department of Immunology. The training facilities consist of the research laboratories of participating faculty members of the Division of Rheumatology, Pediatric Infectious Diseases, Immunology and Rheumatology and the Department of Immunology. The research milieu of the University of Washington is an important factor in the overall research training milieu. The period of training will be three years. Upon completion of this training program, career options include academic appointments in schools of medicine for research or research and teaching in rheumatology. Six postdoctoral positions are requested per year, two being designated for pediatric rheumatology.